


Coda

by seventeensteps



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, i can't, these guys are the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: “I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. The dialogues aren't accurate, but I need to let this out. Thank you for reading.

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me,” Chirrut says, turning around, distracted by the new faces.

Baze heaves his gun up once again, and shoots at the group of arriving troopers behind the blind man, a couple bolts merely inches from his head. Chirrut widens his eyes a little, then turns to face him. “You almost shot me,” he says, his tone chiding.

Baze puts his customized blaster down. “You're welcome. Saved you, didn’t I?”

Chirrut shrugs, and spins around to face the girl.

 

\--

 

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

Chirrut repeats his catchphrase over and over, making the Rebellion pilot’s fingers start to twitch. His persistence tends to get on people’s nerves. It’s a known fact – with Baze, at least. They don’t really socialize with others.

“Is he praying?” The pilot asks.

“He’s always like this,” Baze answers.

 

\--

 

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me,” the man says, and walks out of the shuttle.

“Where are you going?” Baze calls after him, droplets hitting his arms and face.

“I’m going after Jyn.” He stops there, but doesn’t turn back. Chirrut is but a lone silhouette in the veil of pouring rain, faint and far away. It seems like he’s a phantasm that’s going to disappear if Baze blinks only once.

“Good luck, then,” he says, feeling his heart ache.

“I don’t need luck.” Chirrut’s voice carries through the downpour. “I have you.”

Baze looks at the familiar sight: the small shoulders of a man he pledged to protect, as indestructible as they are impermanent. They’re only humans – humans who live dangerous lives even – soon they will perish. It is a fact both of them know too intimately, but at least, let him delay that day for as long as he can.

Baze readjusts his grip on the blaster.

 

\--

 

Bodhi’s voice rings in their ears.

_‘You have to flip the master switch!’_

Red plasma energy rains down around them. Dirt splatters at their feet. Explosion booms everywhere. The deformed aircraft is nothing but a temporary shelter, securing them seconds more of fleeting safety and comfort. Time is running out, for them, and for the Rebellion.

He looks at Chirrut – as he’s always done – and spots that look in those clouded eyes. Funny how a blind man’s eyes hold more meaning than a seeing man’s can ever do.

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me,” Chirrut says, making Baze’s chest constricted painfully.

“Don’t,” he tries, knowing so well it would not alter the man’s mind.

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me,” Chirrut repeats, a ring of a temple bell amidst the warzone, and begins to walk into the open field of red lights. “I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me…”

Baze’s throat feels hoarse. His vision narrows.

He fires at the deathtroopers, determined not to look at the bodies scattered all over the beach. Many of the black soldiers have fallen, but more are still coming. Baze fires and fires and fires.

It is a miracle how Chirrut reaches the console unscathed. He successfully flips the switch, turning around, and-

-falls to the ground.

Baze’s mind vaguely registers his legs moving. He shoots at more troopers, and maybe the force is thinning, but the only thing he sees is-

He kneels down, carefully holding Chirrut's hand. His hand is so warm. “No,” he chokes.

“Do not worry,” Chirrut’s voice is faint and Baze can see how much the simple action strains him. Chirrut smiles up at him, expression peaceful. “I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me. I’m one with the Force.”

Baze gently lays him down and spins around. “I’m one with the Force,” he says, shooting at the remaining soldiers. “The Force is with me.” Three down, two to go. “I’m one with the Force-”

A sharp, intense heat shoots through his stomach. He pulls the trigger, falling down. Another down, one more to go. “I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me.” He aims at the last trooper who is fleeing. The man falls, along with the ticking bomb in his hand.

Baze turns around, and looks at Chirrut, 20 feet away. “I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

_You are my Force._

And the explosion goes off.

 


End file.
